The present invention relates to an image processing system, which is provided with editing functions and edits and outputs image information obtained by reading a manuscript.
A digital copying machine comprises an image input terminal (IIT) for reading a manuscript, an image processing system (IPS) for processing the image data thus read, and an image output terminal (IOT) for driving, for example, a laser printer by the image data and outputs a copy. In the image input terminal, image information of the manuscript is picked up as analog electric signal corresponding to reflectivity of light using a CCD sensor and converts this to multi-gradation digital image data. In the image processing system, the image data obtained at the image input terminal are processed, thus carrying out various processings such as amending, conversion, editing, etc. In the image output terminal, laser of the laser printer is turned on and off by the image data processed in the image processing system, and halftone image is outputted.
In such digital copying machine, multi-gradation image data can be outputted according to the types through processings by the image processing system, e.g. a binary image such as characters can be outputted as sharp image with enhanced edge, while middle tone image such as photographs can be outputted as a smoothed image or as a color image with high reproducibility and sharp definition. Further, it is also possible to output an image, which has been processed from the manuscript by painting, color conversion, trimming, shift, synthesizing, scaling up and down and other edit processings. To this image processing system, the image input terminal outputs image data by reading the manuscript with signals through color separation into 3 primary colors of R (red), G (green) and B (blue). The image output terminal processes the image to halftone image for each toner of Y (yellow), M (magenta), C (cyan) and K (black), overlapps them and outputs. Thus, a color digital copying machine is provided.
Next, description will be given on a color digital copying machine as described above and already proposed (i.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-223275), referring to FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, IIT (image input terminal) 100 reads a color manuscript through color separation to 3 primary colors of B, G and R using a CCD line sensor and converts this to digital image data. IOT (image output terminal) 115 reproduces color image through exposure and development by laser beam. The components between IIT 100 and IOT 115, i.e. from END conversion circuit 101 to IOT interface 110, constitute an edit processing system of the image data (IPS: image processing system). The edit processing system converts the image data of B, G and R to toner signals of each toner of Y, M and C, and K, and the toner signal corresponding to the developed color is outputted to IOT 115 for each developing cycle.
IIT 100 reads one pixel in size of 16 dots/mm for each of B, G and R using a CCD sensor, and the data are outputted in 24 bits (3 colors.times.8 bits; 256 gradations). The CCD sensor is provided with filters of B, G and R on its upper surface, and it is 300 mm in length with density of 16 dots/mm. IIT 100 scans 16 lines/mm at a process speed of 190.5 mm/sec. using this CCD sensor, and reading data are outputted at a speed of approximately 15M pixels/sec. for each color. IIT converts to density information from reflectivity information through log conversion of analog data of pixels of B, G and R, and the data are further converted to digital data.
In IPS, color separation signals of B, G and R are inputted from IIT 100, and various data processings are performed in order to increase color reproducibility, gradation reproducibility and definition reproducibility. After converting to toner signals of Y, M, C, and K, toner signals of the developed process color are converted to ON/OFF signals and are outputted to IOT 115. An END (equivalent neutral density) conversion module 101 is to adjust (convert) to color signal with gray balance. A color masking module 102 converts the signals of B, G and R to signals corresponding to toner quantity of Y, M and C through matrix computation. A manuscript size detecting module 103 detects manuscript size in pre-scanning and performs erasing (frame erasing) of platen color in manuscript reading scanning. A color conversion module 104 converts colors specified in a specific area according to an area signal inputted from an area image control module. UCR (under-color removal) and black generation module 105 generates adequate quantity of black in order to prevent color turbidity, reduces quantity of Y, M and C depending on the above quantity, and gates K signal and the signals after under-color removal of Y, M and C according to each signal of mono-color mode and 4 full-color mode. A space filter 106 is a non-linear digital filter provided with blur restoring function and moire removing function. A TRC (tone reproduction control) module 107 is to perform density adjustment, contrast adjustment, negative-positive conversion, color balance adjustment, etc. to improve reproducibility. A scaling up/down module 108 is to scale up or down in fast scanning direction. The scaling up and down in slow scanning direction is performed by adjusting scanning speed of the manuscript. A screen generator 109 converts gradation toner signal of process color to binarized toner signal of ON/OFF and outputs it. This binarized toner signal is outputted to IOT 115 through an IOT interface module 110. An area image control module 111 comprises an area generation circuit and a switch matrix. Edit control module consists of an area command memory 112, a color pallet video switch circuit 113, a font buffer 114, etc. and performs various editing controls.
The area image control module 111 comprises 7 rectangular areas, and priority can be set in an area generation circuit. Area control information is set in switch matrix corresponding to each area. As the control information, there are color conversion, color mode such as mono-color or full-color, modulation select information such as photograph, characters, etc., TRC select information, screen generator select information, etc., and these are used for control of color masking module 012, color conversion module 104, UCR module 105, space filter 106 and TRC module 107. The switch matrix can be set by software.
The edit control module reads a manuscript of circular graph and not rectangle, and performs edit processing such as painting for painting a specified area of indefinite shape with a specified color, or netting, trimming, masking, etc. For this purpose, 4-bit area command is written in 4 plane memories, and editing command for each dot of the manuscript is set up with 4 bits by 4 plane memories.
In a color digital copying machine with the above arrangement, it is often necessary to enlarge, reduce or move the editing area after editing instruction such as color conversion, netting, painting, etc. has been executed. In case the editing area is set in the editing instruction, e.g. when the manuscript is placed on a digitizer and an area is inputted and specified, its position is displayed. In case the specified editing area is to be corrected, selected screen and corrected screen are used.
To correct the editing area, a plurality of editing areas and forward/backward keys are displayed, and the selected area in the displayed screen is inverted in display. By the forward/backward keys, the selected area is moved forward or backward on the selected screen according to the order of the setting to select an area. Then, it is switched over to an amended screen, and correction keys such as arrow or triangle are displayed for rectangle and its sides (upper, lower, left and right). Each time this correction key is operated, correction processing of enlargement/reduction of 1 mm is performed in the direction of the arrow or the triangle.
In the example shown in FIG. 2, a selection sheet where the numbers of correction areas shown in A are given as selection keys, and a dimension correction sheet where scaling up/down designation keys are given on a rectangle and its upper, lower, left and right sides shown in B are attached on an edit pad, and edit instructions and subsequent area correction are carried out on the edit pad. In this case, the copy is placed on the edit pad to set an area in the setting mode. In correction mode, it is selected to which area it has been inputted by the number of the selection key on the selection sheet of the area, and the area is corrected by the scaling up/down instruction keys on the dimension correction sheet. To correct the area in this case, correction of 1 mm can be performed by a single operation.
However, in the conventional area correction system as described above where there are the selected screen and the corrected screen, each setting area is displayed on the selected screen, while it is impossible to match each area with the manuscript. For this reason, it is impossible to confirm accurate position on the manuscript. In the amended screen, the rectangle is displayed only to give the relationship with the correction key, and it neither changes the size nor moves in response to the set edit area and to the correction. Accordingly, even when a correction key is used, the content of the correction corresponding to it cannot be concretely confirmed.
In a system where a selection sheet as in the latter case is used, the area must be selected by the number on the selection sheet on the edit pad to correct the area. Thus, the operator must memorize the number of the selection key and contents of area and editing. This often leads to erroneous specifying due to erroneous memorizing. The area is corrected by the scaling up/down designation key on the dimension correction sheet as in the former case in the above, and the content to be corrected cannot be concretely confirmed.